youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Break Me Off
Break Me Off is the 8th song off Lights Out by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Its weezy wee, mannie fresh, and unplugged We have them bitches like it was unplugged Weezy, fresh, and unplugged 1: wayne Give me a big fine bitch in a dress One put them lips in effect Suck the dick 'til the shit in her chest You can piss on her brest I like that shit Project hoes like that dick, don't bite that dick Give me a spanish sweet hoe Black from puerto rico Freak ho, specialize in givin' me deep throat Really dont care how short how plump, short or thick Give me head, don't care, swallow cum don't spit Aww shit, I like them jamicians and them hatians Niggas can't take it when they shake an make me rape 'em White girl's I video tape 'em and they enjoy it They love it when everybody saw it Its off tha chain High yellow mexican bitches they all for brain But watch them hoes who want the change Its not a game Or short cuban hoe, with a fat ass though An I'll keep the bitch just like fidel castro Chorus: Unplugged Tell me what you like Let me tell you what I like You goin' on an breakin' me off by the end of the night You can ride with me Cause I like ya simmon's jeans Ain't tryin' to make a love scene Truly I just want you to break me off 2: wanye Weezy the hottest Drinkin' barcadi I stream through the scene on a lincon on robbers Lookin' for the finest dime, to wine and dine Later on I'm tryin' to climb behind ya spine Hold up lil mama, slow ya ass down Pick it up, throw ya ass down Now throw ya ass around An scream me name I can't hear you say it louder what (wayne, wayne) A damn shame Better watch that boy he nasty I strap on a plastic Break ya off like elastic Put the dick in the middle, make it wiggle for ya'll Might be small, but that dick ain't little at all I like a short thick broad, fat ass an shit Like taso flip like trina the baddest bitch Matter of fact when I see her, pull her over like a cop Juve coulda backed it up an I woulda dropped it like its hot Ha ha, ya heard me Ha ha, unplugged Chorus 3: fresh I like them big, round, yellow and brown A bitch that take it from the back and make the (ugh ugh) sound Now you can bounce, slide, drop, giddy up, giddy up Now you can ride til you feel it hit a nut, hit a nut Bounce for ya hood, shake for ya baby daddy Twerk for that nigga who got you pregnant in the caddy Slide with the ky, hold up ??? My bitch got thong, you bitch got drawls My chick like to swallow, yo chick like to spit If yo chick was my chick I'd still love that bitch Hold up, chill out, wait a minute stop My ginseng, viagra, and a strawberry pop See I'm feelin' kinda bold, why don't ya bring a friend From vigina to the asshole do it again I want a yucky down misses bout whatever Yo mama loved a tymer, now you welcome You ok lil mama and I love that chick But deep down inside I just love me dick 4x